


Distraction

by SynysterViciousMyChem



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I think I kind of rushed the ending....oops, M/M, Nostalgia, Obi-wan is missing Qui-gon, Pining, So much angst, There's crying, everyone's at a legal age, takes place between Episode I and Episode II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynysterViciousMyChem/pseuds/SynysterViciousMyChem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan wakes up from a dream about Qui-gon. Missing his master and past lover, he thinks about what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-wan and Qui-gon gives me sooo many feelings, man.

_ “Obi-wan stop it, you'll leave a mark,” the young Padawan smiled against the crook of Qui-gon’s neck, a quiet unintentional giggle escaped from him. “Maybe that was my intention, Master,” Qui-gon ran a loving hand through Obi-wan’s brush of ginger hair and played idly with the long padawan braid, a smile spreading across his face. “Now Obi-wan, I've asked you many times-” the younger giggled again and kissed his master to silence him. “Please don't lecture me master,” Qui-gon placed a gentle kiss onto his padawan's forehead and the younger felt a monumental surge of happiness course through him, relaxing him further into Qui-gon’s hold. “Fine, no ‘lecture’, but just remember-”  _

_ Obi-wan let out a laugh that sounded so pure and innocent to Qui-gon, “yes yes, I get it, ‘no hickeys’. Happy?” Obi-wan’s master smirked and hugged Obi-wan closer to him, running his hand idly down the naked skin of the small of Obi-wan's back. “How'd I get stuck with such a smart ass padawan?” The younger just smiled as he drifted off into sleep, his head resting on Qui gon’s chest. Suddenly the scenery of their small bedroom melted away and Qui gon was now in Obi wan’s arms. The younger cradled his dying master as he had done 9 years ago and in his dreams nearly every night since. He felt Qui-gon weakly touch his cheek to brush the younger's tears away, and Obi wan just cradled his master closer to him. _

Obi-wan woke with a start, causing the person spooning him from behind to shift in their sleep. He had been having dreams of Qui-gon more and more the past few months. Part of him wished they'd stop so he could move on...but another part of him, the less rational part, wanted to stay in the dreams forever and never wake up. Obi-wan turned to see the sleeping, peaceful face of Anakin. He truly was a beautiful person, especially when in slumber. With his long eye lashes resting against tanned cheeks. Obi-wan cared deeply for Anakin, but a small part of him wished it had been Qui-gon cradling him, with his strong arms wrapped around his waist just like he remembered them being.  _What would master Qui-gon look like now if he had lived? Would his silken brown hair be completely silver? Would we still be in love..._

Obi-wan sat on the edge of his and Anakin's bed, running his hands through sleep distressed red locks.  _If Qui-gon had lived he'd be about 70 now..._ Obi-wan allowed a small smile at the thought of being able to grow old with his Qui-gon, but quickly pushed away the impossible thought, refusing to entertain it any longer. "Master?" Obi-wan turned around at the sound of Anakin's gentle voice. His former padawan's hair was starting to grow out and he looked breathtaking with his current state of bedhead. "Are you alright Obi-wan?" He wasn't alright. He hadn't felt quite the same or alright ever since the only man he'd ever truly love died in his arms. He missed Qui-gon with every fiber of his being. But he couldn't tell Anakin that. 

Obi-wan leaned closer to Anakin wordlessly and pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss. He needed to forget, even if this was only a temporary distraction. Anakin broke the slightly rough kiss and looked to his clearly distressed master with confused blue eyes. "Obi-wan, forgive me, but you don't seem alright. Is something bothering you?" Obi-wan broke their eye contact and turned down his bright emerald eyes to focus on the linen sheets of their bed. "I'm fine Anakin, please don't worry yourself. I-I believe i just need some air." Anakin nodded and Obi-wan got out of bed to head towards the balcony door. He turned. "I'm sorry if I startled you with that kiss, it wasn't my intention." the former padawan smiled, "no apologies necessary Obi-wan."

The nights weather was mild and the atmosphere was calming, but still, it did nothing to help Obi-wan forget the dream. It was then, on the balcony, that Obi-wan allowed himself to cry. He rarely ever did, Jedi weren't meant to show emotion in such a display, but sometimes it just couldn't be helped.  A few tears quickly turned into sobs, and it slowly was beginning to feel like Obi-wan was on the damn balcony for hours. Obi-wan had heard the balcony's double doors open, but hadn't bothered to turn around before he was wrapped in Anakin's arms. Obi-wan didn't fight the hug, but rather sobbed into his lovers naked shoulder. 

"I-I'm sorry Anakin," Obi-wan chuckled humorlessly, "I don't even want to imagine what you think if me...I must seem so weak." Anakin tightened his hug, "you loved him, anyone could see it. Loving is hardly a weakness," he continued with a quiet laugh, "and I've seen you in combat, Ob-wan, and it'd be foolish of me to consider you weak by any means." Obi-wan smiled sadly against Anakin's bare chest, "I thank you for that Anakin." Obi-wan paused before continuing, "it's been almost 10 years since he died. To be honest, that's probably why the dreams have started again." Anakin sighed and placed a gentle kiss on his lovers forehead, "are you alright do you think?" Obi-wan forced an unconvincing smile, "yes I'm alright. I am sorry to have bothered you tonight, Anakin."

"Don't worry master, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am going to go back to sleep though," Anakin smiled, "care to join me?"

"I will in a bit, but for now...I think I'm just going to stay out here and think. It's a lovely night after all." His lover nodded and kissed Obi-wan again delicately on his lips, "goodnight Obi-wan."

"Goodnight Anakin."


End file.
